Not Allowing Forever
by MaraJadeblu
Summary: About a year and a half after Endless Waltz a new challenge bring the Gundam pilots back together, along with some friends. Chapter 2 up!
1. SM

    Hi guys! A BIG thanks goes to Windy-chan who got me hooked on Gundam Wing. This is my first non-Sailormoon fic and it's not really a romance either. Heero's alternate name means Angel, I dunno how corny it is, just randomness. I think it's a good idea and also have to thank FIGGY! She's such a cool writer. Read her fics!  
  


Not Letting Forever Part I

  
  
  
    Relena walked down the hall swiftly, trying to ditch a trusted advisor that happened to be annoying the hell out of her.  
    "Miss Peacecraft, please listen." Relena stopped. There was something wrong here. A tenseness in his voice that most politicians cover up with ease.  
    He walked around to face her and looked in her eyes. "Advisory Gallen, what would you like to speak to me about?" Relena asked with a hint of wistful annoyance in her voice. She was trying to be polite and diplomatic but she wasn't in a good mood.  
    She had just come out of a meeting with the main leaders of the colonies and Earth. Most people may now want peace; they made that clear. But revenge is a tempting offer, and it becomes even more tempting when you have the means to do it. That is why she was pushing for reinforcements on trade. She knew the black market was still at large and it was one of the many things she could do to help keep the peace. She did not expect such a strong reaction.  
    She had quite an influence on much of the ambassadors, her rank may have depleted, but not her influence. The vote had been quite close and without her it may not have been passed. It was so close that if she were to change her vote, that would turn the tables. She was not planning to, no matter what the advisory said. Sigh.  
    "Those people in there have their reasons to be upset, you may have won the vote but they will not be the only ones angry. There are other investors… It would not be _wise_ of you to do this. _Some one_ might get hurt." He kept his gaze steady and Relena gasped silently but had to hold back a snicker. "I'm only trying to be a friend, you understand, right?"  
    The way he talked and looked at her made it perfectly clear. She stepped back defiantly. "A friend of mine wouldn't threaten me in such a way," in the back of her mind she laughed, thinking about Heero. 'Oh, no… That wasn't a threat or anything… I will kill you, that's everyone's favorite way of showing affection,' the voice taunted.  
    "No, you misunderstand. There are people I've heard of that are not going to be happy. I'm concerned for your safety." Not everything was truthful in his words, Relena could tell.  
    She could also tell that this wasn't a matter to run to the Preventers about. Just to clarify she'd have to use a little reverse psychology. "I understand, advisor. But I have never been one to give up on my ideals because of terrorists. I do not intend to start. Good day." She turned away but was stopped by his arm. She smiled but put on only a half unreal face of annoyance.  
    "Terrorists would run from these people. But it only makes them wiser than some one who wouldn't. I have a feeling you kow what I'm saying but you don't _hear_ me." His voice lowered to a whisper, "I'm talking about people within this government, but something you can't fight. They own everyone of us, Relena, please listen."  
    "Mister Gallen, if they owned me, you wouldn't be afraid, would you? _Good day,_" she said with extra emphasis as she walked away from the concerned other. The conversation bothered Relena for almost a week afterwards, but nothing happened; then the laws passed, and nothing happened. Relena realized that worrying about it was a waste of time; it was also a waste of time to make a fuss over it. The conversation was not forgotten, but it no longer concerned Relena. Had she made a big deal out of it, it would only give everyone another excuse to be distrustful.   
    She closed her eyes almost painfully. The people chose peace. The people had the real power… Then why was she needed? Why couldn't she be free? Was money everything, and if it wasn't, then why is it that any one with enough money can have power. And anyone with money based power can be bought… Did the people have the power? Please, oh please, make this peace last…   
  
    Souryu Tenshi helped wave in another supply ship safely. It landed hard and a loud CLANG vibrated throughout the docking port. The back slowly opened up to reveal stacks and stacks of crates. He could tell that almost everything asked for wasn't there, which happened often, but when he first heard about it and wanted to take action he was shocked when told that it happened all the time and the rebuilding of old, poor colonies was not as high on the tax distributors list of priorities. In other words, this community didn't have any bribe money to give.  
    'War is good for the economy,' impossible. Because of this war the colony was rationed, the people were already poor… Disease ran rampid and has for years. People lost their jobs and then after the war ended, they were bombarded with taxes they couldn't pay for. Since they couldn't pay many taxes… they got almost nothing that they asked for.     Capricia came over and looked in as well. She sighed. "You think if we asked for ridiculous amounts, we might get what we need?" she asked. Tenshi glanced at her wordlessly.  
    "Hn," was his only response. He saw her eyes flicker.  
    She wiped her hands off on her roughly made ration pants that were originally probably a tan but were now stained with grease, dirt, weather, bleach and some other unknown substances. He wore a dark green tank top that cluung to her sweaty body and as his gaze met her eyes he encountered dark brown. Her wavy black hair was up in a band and loose pieces fell around her face. Tenshi briefly wondered what he looked like; at least all this labor was keeping him in shape. She had nice strong arms and legs from years of work. He had some respect for her, as unlikely as it seemed.  
    She saw him eyeing her and smiled mischievously. "Well, let's unpack quickly so we won't have to pay extra." She ran up the metal gangplank and turned around to smirk at him. "Coming?" The way she said it caused his head to jerk up slightly, showing that he had eyes under those brown bangs, intelligent blue eyes. She reminded him of Duo sometimes.   
  
    "I don't want any of your bullshit! Where is she?!" Reice yelled. He pushed the gun further into the other man's temple threateningly, pulled it back and pushed it in again. His boss stood silently watching.  
    "I tell you, I don't know! She was a regular, then she suddenly stopped coming. I ain't seen her for more than a month!" He covered on his knee and held his bleeding arm, panting.  
    Reice bent over and got in the man's face in a snakelike motion. He held the broken wine bottle near the man's neck threateningly. "Maybe he'll talk with persuasion…" The other shook his head violently with fear.  
    Reice stopped when he heard a shuffling sound. "Enough Reice, this man knows nothing. When did she stop coming you said?" Donnovin asked. He hadn't moved since they entered the bar, Reice did all the questioning. He usually didn't make house calls, but this was different, this was family.  
    "About a month ago, right after the D Gang incident," the man bit down and couldn't speak from the pain. Donnovin had to laugh a little. Anyone who called it the 'D Gang incident' was too ignorant to have connections to anyone powerful enough to capture his sister.   
    "Let's go, have a nice day, we'll meet again." Donnovin left the run down bar and not a person in the room looked up. To the question, 'Did you see Donnovin at 94th's bar on that night?' they all wanted to be able to answer truthfully, 'No, I did not see Mister Donnovin.'  
    The owner cried out in pain when Reice squeezed his wounded arm as he stood up. The man collapsed from pain and relief immediately after.  
    "So where do we go from here, sir?" Reice asked. He took a disinfectant wipe out of a small packet in his jacket and cleaned his hands of the blood indiscreetly.  
    "We're going to find out who got knocked in that shooting. Call Jean and tell him we have to prepare for a take over," Reice stopped walking through the grimy back alley and looked at Donnovin with a shocked expression. "Get me Carla and Yuri as back up. Now."  
    At the tone of his voice Reice jogged to catch up and whipped out his cell phone, almost dropping it in a puddle of mud. It may not have had a video link but it was untraceable, even to the Preventers.  
    They came out of the alley, Reice was mumbling into the phone when a sleek black Lincoln pulled up silently. The windows were dark and the automated door slid smoothly to one side.  
  
    As soon as Donnovin and his flanking guards stopped at the corner they were met by high-ranking DK representatives. Each group had four people showing and neither was late. This showed that there was a temporary truce, Donnovin could have been late, but he was asking a favor so that was not wise.  
    The leader, Jacob, bowed his head before the Don as a symbol of respect. Donnovin wasn't technically a Don but it was an adopted title for the head of the powerful gang. Whatever Donnovin was, he was at a higher rank in the crime world than Jacob, of that he was sure.  
    "Gentlemen, and ladies" Donnovin nodded at the female guard. "We come here simply asking for information. Can you possibly help us?" Donnovin offered his hand to Jacob, who lifted his head and shook it.  
    "We may be of service to you, what did you have in mind?" Jacob replied, the handshake was a cue for him to lift his head; it was a ceremony of a sort.  
    "I was wondering about the D-gang incident. I have friends in this town so I was worried if some one got hurt. How were casualties?"   
    "From what I've heard, no one you know was involved, so I don't think your friend was hurt. However, many _other_ civilians were caught in the crossfire, I could get you a list…" He put one hand into his pocket and pulled out one data pad of a dangling mass in the shadow; then it was gone.  
    "That would be wonderful, these people are like family to me and it would be a _shame_ if I didn't even know if they were hurt," Donnovin hinted. Translation, 'This is some one important and you'll get into big trouble if you don't hand over that data for free.'  
    "I think I happen to have a list right here! Look at that! You know what, I don't even need the pad back, it's yours," Jacob took a step back. "It was great seeing you again, I hope that you find what you're looking for." He handed Donnovin the data pad and his flanks retreated, he then turned and left. Translation, 'When you put it that way? Have it for free and I wish you luck!'  
    Donnovin immediately put the pad into his own coat and turned to leave. Again, as they reached the next corner the same car as before pulled up and they got in. As soon as all four were settled in and the driver started the car Donnovin opened the data pad. He handed it to Carla, the computer expert.  
    "Sir?" she asked for what she was searching for.   
    Although Donnovin had long since dropped his first name, the rest of the family kept theirs. Masia had adopted her husbands name and when not working for him, used it. "Donoski. Search for casualties." There was tenseness in his voice that he dispelled immediately, Carla ignored it and started typing. Ten seconds in silence.  
    "Found it, there are three. Gregory, Richard and Lisa. Masia is not among them. She was last seen at the mass memorial service. They were killed in one of the bombings. She was off colony at the time-"  
    "Enough, Carla. I know where she is and what she is thinking. When she is ready for revenge she will come to me. As always, she will need supplies, will be mentally instable but would never dare to kill a PAX agent without my permission. We're not ready for this war yet. Let's leave, no more information is needed." Donnovin trusted these people with his life. If they weren't trusted then they would already be dead. Reice was too stupid to betray him, and too greedy, Carla was much too smart to betray him and Yuri was smart enough and loyal.  
    Silently though, Donnovin wondered where his father had gone wrong. It was all very obvious, but so hard to think that the most influential and powerful organized independent, standing, political company had dwindled to this.  
     Masia already resented the clean up crew for taking away their father, the last Emperor of what was now called SM respectively. It was a bit of a joke, that was why it was abbreviated, few knew the name, Space Mafia. His father had been a dictator and started what could be referred to as an Empire. He decided to pass it of through generations instead of elections. Otherwise it may have been considered a parliament. The Don inherited it about three weeks into the war.  
    It was definitely a government, of that he was sure. It was unique though, unlike any other. It wasn't large; more of a company with a caste system. The Don had full absolute rule, but he had to complete his many duties correctly for fear of being assassinated. Donnovin's father had been assassinated.  
    The Don had to make sure that SM was making enough money to pay the higher ranked officials, they in turn were responsible for paying their subordinates. There were many different trade sections, each one were primarily owned by the dawn simply because of his right as heir. He in turn distributed the money after expenses. The clean up crew was individually paid and their actions were fully justified. In order to assassinate some one as powerful as the Don (Or Emperor) needed the full support of the company.  
    The mistake that his Father had made was to get involved in the war. He felt that soon the company actually would become an emperor and in fact has three very well established colonies under thumb. Two of those had very poor conditions, almost as bad as L2.   
    Before that the company was neither politically nor regionally based except within itself. When forced to choose between it's origin, Romafeller, and it's invested future, the colonies, the Emperor chose the colonies. When the colonies declared independence and allowed themselves to be taken over by OZ SM lost a good amount of money. They wouldn't have been able to defeat OZ and no longer could sell weapons to the colonists against the Foundation. They lost most of their power as well. They were left with only those three colonies and their benefits. Their trade was limited to an insignificant area of space.  
    That's is how the Don was left, with a crumbled empire and no money. It would have been more easily fixable if not for PAX. PAX happened to be a well known supplier of OZ and SM's main rival. They took the advantage to take over territory and trade and although no serious wars had broken out there were many bombings against both sides. Recently, some of the last licks Donnovin had been trying to set up had been noticed and cut off by a certain Vice Foreign Minister.  
    Because of this Pax took another step forward and almost started a war. They defected a smaller gang that was unofficially part of SM and initiated the D-gang bombing. Now there were gang wars going on all over the colony and several deaths.  
     He didn't want these people to die. They were innocent… but he did have one last duty as a Don. Protect your family. His sister's family had been killed during the D-gang bombing. She would want revenge… and he would help her get it. On Vice Foreign Minister, Miss Relena Peacecraft.  
  
^.^ That took a long time, I'm working a lot on LRTD… and school. The next part is gonna be in a while. But I get to work with Heero! Hehehe. Keep in mind, this is not supposed to be OOC or AU. Bai! 


	2. Yuuki in the Winter

Disclaimer: I own neither gundam wing, any of its characters :sniff:?  
  
    Hi again, it occurs to me that this won't be up for a while. Reviews inspire me to write, even if it's just a short sentence. I even like getting flames if you think my writing sucks, constructive though, so I can improve. I'm basing the characters on what I've seen of the Japanese version (they were originally different and cooler)   
  


Not Allowing Forever part II

  
  
    Tenshi laid on his cot, staring at the ceiling's many water bubbles and paint chips. One of the springs was poking through the cheap, lumpy, cotton cot into his lower back. That was easily fixable later. For right now he just toyed with this thought in his mind:  
    What does a soldier do when there's no war?  
    He had truly believed and convinced himself that he had no purpose outside of being a soldier. He thought mankind would always find something to war over. He thought he would never be free.  
    After the war though he realized that he didn't want to fight, he was tired of killing.  
    That left the question: _Without war, who am I?_  
    That was what he was trying to figure out. After the war he had searched for his family mostly, some ties that he could go back to… but they didn't exist, he had few memories other than being trained (and raised) by Dr. J. When it became apparent Earth was not affirmed in their decision of peace he called up Duo, who had been doing who knows what, and they kinda moved in together, looking out for trouble. Then trouble came. But that's another story…  
    There was some one who believed in him as a person; a kind person worth the time and effort of caring for, and boy did he make it hard for her. Not even Duo would go as far as to think of him as 'kind', Heero didn't help there either. Duo understood him, as a guy and as a Gundam pilot. But she… she was always there.  
    He couldn't do it though, he couldn't stay around. She cared for him, and he finally accepted that he cared for her but she had her own life without him. His life couldn't revolve around her like it would have because he had nothing else; it was too much of a bother. She couldn't help him find himself… only he could do that.  
    Standing there, looking at her deliver her new proposal for peace. He always saw strength in her, he stood there admiring her. She used to be a spoiled brat. Over sentimental and easily manipulated, through the war he saw her develop strength, courage and determination. Sometimes he saw things in her that he himself lacked. It became a goal to surpass her, to better himself. It didn't work though, nor was it healthy, that's why he needed to better himself on his own.  
    She had found her true identity, she was her own now. He had also seen how she hid behind her name and used it to give her strength. It was the Mariemaya incident that he noticed the change. She found her own strength; she wasn't just a Peacecraft, she was herself, Relena. She had a self.   
    He, did not. He might have joined the Preventers with Wufei except he had sworn never to kill again. Killing was meaningless, and it had nothing to offer him. He realized that if you built yourself around killing, as he had, it hollowed you, as he was. He couldn't be a soldier anymore; or at least not if he had nothing to fight for. But then:  
    _What do I have to live for?_  
    Killing himself would have been the easy way out. But he just couldn't do it. He owed so much, he still needed to do right in the world; it was impossible for him to forgive himself for everything but perhaps he could earn the forgiveness of that little girl, Noventa and his family. He would have been abandoning a universe that could use his help.  
     Who, then, to help? He would _not_ fight meaninglessly, however, he could still help the colonies. So he chose a colony that he could relate to. A part of it was mostly Japanese and a third of that was quarantined. Where he was heading was in pretty bad shape, each colony had its share. Where there are the very rich, there are the very poor, and a large gap in between.  
    What better place to find himself _and_ help people in need?  
    When he arrived, he simply blended in with the rest of the nameless poor. He helped when he could by stopping muggings, got money to those who needed it and also, more and more frequently it seemed, he got the sick to hospitals.  
    This gave him a lot of time to think, sure; but it wasn't enough. Honest work was infrequent in his section of the colony. When everyone was as poor as they were there, SM thrived.   
    The only other job one could get was a political one, SM stayed away from politics, they didn't get sucked into the war either and they avoided most of all Romafeller, even though most higher members were also rich.  
    SM controlled most of the business, when the opportunity came for a no strings job… people generally took it. He was no different.  
    Perhaps he was. He wouldn't have taken the job from some one who needed it, but this one was special. It was more of a volunteer program; initiated and run by the people, funded by the government. He wasn't paid money, in exchange for doing the work, which included everything from physical labor to baby-sitting, he was given a home, three meals a day and unbeknownst to most, redemption.  
    This brought thoughts to his current situation. He lie in a two bedroom apartment, ground floor, with an old Japanese lady and her three grandchildren. The old woman's name was Seiko but she was called 'baa-chan or in his case, 'baa-san.  
    The three children were all younger than he. The oldest was ten, he had either very dark brown or black hair and mahogany eyes. His two little twin sisters, both five had similar traits: round young faces, straight hair and similar voices. One could tell the trio was related. Touji, the boy, had a playfully suave personality. He didn't like to, "Play with baby girls." And he happened to like wrestling.  
    The two younger girls were much more… hyper. Both were very friendly and clung to Tenshi everywhere calling him 'Onii-chan!'. At first it was rather bothersome, he would come out of his room and all of a sudden the two girls collided into him; each holding an arm. Then they would fight over who loved him more although he had done nothing to deserve their affection.  
    He never had the experience of being around small children before. He would immediately tense up, ready for battle and catch himself ready to hurt them. Primarily Dr. J had raised him since he was small. He even had a few memories of his parents but he had never really had to socialize with children.  
    Of course, he learned, he had to, it was part of his job. One of the programs in the rebuilding project was a nursery and a new education system. That was… fun… Not really. It became tolerable, enjoyable… maybe. Whatever.  
    And then there was Yuuki. Her name, like her personality, meant courage and snow. Not _ice_, snow. Yuuki. Yuuki was. Yuuki was so hard to understand. Tenshi supposed all women were. But she was so complicated, happy one moment, determined the next and, so to speak, playful?  
    Yuuki lived in the floor above him, alone in what wasn't really an apartment so much as a room. She came downstairs to shower, cook, eat, watch TV and use the bathroom. She was an orphan so she was also very lonely, he saw her quite often. Baa-san said that when Tenshi moved in she started spending even _more_ time downstairs.  
    Yuuki was the one that had seen him on the streets. She was one of the first to join in the project, she was very active in the community and most people knew her. When she saw a face she didn't know she offered him the job. She said it was because,_ "You looked like an honest, hard-worker, you were in shape and relatively well fed. And," she winked, "I know under all that grime and hair, you're cute." _ She was extremely friendly and, like Duo or Relena, his glares couldn't stop her from advancing. Also like Duo or Relena, she **would not give up.**  
    This however, was a whole different type of friendly. She made flirtatious jokes without sarcasm or modesty. She didn't show much serious attraction but he was confused none the less. Everyone used to look to him for his opinion, like he knew all the answers. But he always tried not to socialize, don't get attached to people, don't feel emotions; there were few people in his life that wouldn't give up on him until he was their 'friend'. He practically lived with Yuuki and although he _could_ shut her out, why would he want to?  
    Tenshi admitted he felt something for her; but sometimes he shut her out because she confused him. But she was also so hard to stay mad at. Arg! It was frustrating. Tenshi sat up in bed in one swift motion and yawned. He glanced at a clock next to Touji's bed. No wonder he was hungry.  
     He stood up, crossed the room and opened the door, then he braced himself…  
    Nothing happened. He poked his head out and looked around for Mariko or Rei, they were nowhere to be seen. He was surprised to find that that disappointed him a little. "Baa-san?" He stepped out. "Oi! Baa-san?" Now he was a bit worried.   
    "Yes? Oh, Tenshi, how are you, done with your nap?" He heard her from in the kitchen. Tenshi turned a corner and saw her making soup, he smiled.  
    "Ah, I'm done. Where is everyone?" He leaned over the short woman shoulder and sniffed the soup. He became even more hungry and tried to steal a slice of carrot. She swatted his hand.     "Ah! T-t-t. Don't touch. They're at school. Or at least Touji and the twins are. Yuuki should be down any minute. Sit, you make me nervous with your hovering." Seiko indicated a chair at the small table less than a meter away.  
    Tenshi sat and heard the door open and close as well as light footsteps coming down the stairs. "I think Yuuki should cook more often, she eats it too," as an after thought he added, mumbling, "And she lets me snack."  
    The old lady's hearing failed her and she didn't hear his remark, "In that case , why don't you cook? Ne?"  
    "I can cook," Both Tenshi and Yuuki said. Yuuki smiled and Tenshi turned to face her. "Then why don't you?" they both asked, "Because Baa-sama's a better cook. Kiss up," they said in unison. Yuuki cracked up and sat down in her chair backwards.   
    "So… why are you home today?" she asked, secretly grateful.   
    "There was no school. They quarantined that section, the new school is being built a little farther away," Tenshi replied.   
    "K'so, another outbreak? Now I'm gonna have to start walking the children to school again, make sure they don't touch the bodies…" she shivered and Tenshi silently shared her remorse.   
    After a moment of silence Tenshi spoke up, "So why aren't _you_ in school?"   
    "Ne, Yuuki, do tell," Baa-san added.   
    Yuuki narrowed her eyes and frowned at Tenshi, "I, um, failed biology, so I stopped going. Who needs school if you're stupid?"   
    A large, heavy pot full of hot soup landed heavily on the table with a loud clang. Not a drop spilled, Baa-san was graceful like that, as infuriated as she was. She started yelling in rapid Japanese right in Yuuki's face. She winced with every word. Tenshi was glad he didn't catch it all, but he got the gist. "You are bright! I see you, working so easily with so little time, too much work for you? I'll talk to the sensei and then we'll see who's failing what! You know more about curing disease and where to hit some one in a fight then sensei himself. But this is _not_ his fault, oh no. You don't just give up on school because you didn't try to convince your teacher you were worthy. You **will** start attending school again, even if you fail every course. I know you're learning, you ARE NOT STUPID!"   
    "Hai, Seiko-san," Yuuki answered, looking Baa-san in the eye, then looked down.   
    Baa-san cleared her throat, "Eat."   
    Yuuki "Ikatakimasu," she said unenthusiastically and began to eat in silence while Baa-san calmly sat down and started on her soup as well.   
  
  
san: respectful add on to a person, like Mr, or Mrs.  
sama: very respectful, like lord, king, refered to with kami(god)  
ikatakimasu: lets eat, ready to begin  
Took me a while and it's not where I wanted to leave off, but whatever. Hopefully I'll get some more inspiration, and time, to write and more will bve out soon, what do you think?


End file.
